Hikari
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Nochebuena en familia, y para finalizar la velada una buena película en la televisión. Aunque uno de los chicos será demasiado expresivo con sus sentimientos. Johnlock y Mystrade
1. Chapter 1

**Parejas**: Mystrade & Johnlock

**Géneros**: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Rating**: M

**Nota**: Regalo para arcee93, ¡escogí el segundo reto! Pero que sea lo que querías, que te guste y que no me llames ñoña!

**¡Feliz año a todos y todas!**

* * *

**Hikari**

**Capítulo 01**

Sherlock a veces se preguntaba que era la familia para él. ¿Era solo la gente con la que tenías lazos de sangre? ¿Solo aquellos con lo que te llevabas bien? Quizás, después de unos años, fueran las dos cosas.

El día de Nochebuena, él y John fueron a casa de Mycroft para cenar allí con él y pasar todo el día de Navidad a su lado y al de su pareja, Greg Lestrade.

A nadie le había sorprendido esa unión, igual que a nadie sorprendió la de Sherlock y John, pero el detective pensó que Greg tendría familia con la que le gustara pasar las fiestas y así no se sentiría obligado a tener una cita de dobles parejas.

Llegaron a la puerta de esa pequeña mansión y fueron recibidos por Greg y su pastor alemán llamado Rufus.

—¡Hola chicos! –exclamó emocionado -. Os estaba esperando, necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara con el pavo.

Sherlock miró el reloj de la pared y luego miró a Greg alzando una ceja.

—¿No es un poco tarde para ponerse a cocinar pavo…? —preguntó.

—Shhhh… –susurró moviendo la mano —. Le prometí a Mycroft que lo haría yo y que así no pusiera a nadie a trabajar.

—¿Y te creyó? —preguntó John alzando una ceja.

—Estoy cocinando yo, ¿no? —dijo Greg alzando una ceja.

—Mycroft preparó una habitación…

—Sí, sí —dijo Sherlock cogiendo la maleta y subiendo por la escalera de caracol.

John acarició un poco a Rufus para que se quedara tranquilo antes de subir con él. El pasillo de la planta superior era largo y ancho con muchas habitaciones a los lados, pero Sherlock sabía a cuál se dirigía. Estaba al fondo a la derecha, en el otro lado de la de su hermano.

Al entrar dejó la maleta en el suelo y se fue directamente a la cama, donde se tumbó. John entró poco después y abrió la boca sorprendido. La habitación era enorme. Tenía un pequeño saloncito con una tele de plasma justo a la izquierda, frente a ella una mesa con un espejo y un sillón y la derecha una enorme cama de matrimonio con un colchón alto.

John fue corriendo a mirar en las puertas que había a los lados de la cama y rió nervioso. A la derecha un enorme vestidor en el que ya estaba la mitad lleno, probablemente de ropa de Mycroft, a la derecha un cuarto de baño enorme, con una buena bañera de hidromasaje y dos lavabos.

—Viviría en esta casa sin dudarlo, te lo juro –le comentó a Sherlock mientras dejaba la maleta sobre el diván que había a los pies.

—No pienso vivir con Mycroft —le aclaró Sherlock con un gruñido.

John se rió y se acercó hasta él.

—¿Bajamos y ayudamos a Greg? —preguntó acariciándole la mejilla.

—No soy mejor cocinero que él, me quedaré aquí y ya me avisaréis cuando la comida de Mycroft esté.

—¿Comida de Mycroft?

—89 por ciento de posibilidades de que no tengamos pavo para cenar, Mycroft ya tiene hecho el pedido de la cena y pedirá que lo traigan en cuanto Greg confiese que no sabe hacer el pavo —le explicó Sherlock cerrando los ojos —. Suerte.

—Aguafiestas —susurró John dándole en la frente antes de salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta con delicadeza.

Sherlock suspiró y se tumbó bocarriba. Aquello era algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta pero le encantaba la casa de Mycroft.

No solo tenía algunas partes cuya decoración era moderna, sino que además poseía de unos grandes ventanales y unos divanes justamente enfrente en los que te podías tumbar y ponerte a pensar y a pensar hasta que la oscuridad te sumergía. Además de su apacible biblioteca en el sótano, jamás había visto un lugar tan cálido y tan apacible.

Sí que se había planteado alguna vez ir a vivir con él, sobretodo porque su hermano se lo había pedido varias veces, pero odiaba tanto la compañía de esta y su manera de sobreprotegerle que siempre había preferido vivir lejos. Cerró los ojos un segundo y sin querer se quedó dormido.

Mientras, en la cocina, Greg y John miraban con atención el libro de recetas mientras miraban de soslayo al pobre pavo decapitado que había sobre la larga mesa del centro.

—Seamos realistas —dijo John —. Aquí pone que necesitará cuatro horas de cocción en el horno y quedan dos horas y media para la cena… —murmuró John.

—Siempre podemos comer marisco —dijo Greg esperanzado.

—Sherlock es alérgico —le recordó.

—Me gustaría ver como se hincha…

—Muy gracioso Greg, ¿a qué le doy frutos secos a tu novio? —le dijo amenazante.

El policía rió entre dientes y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tenemos una hora hasta que venga Mycroft para preparar algo decente… —dijo abriendo la nevera.

John se puso detrás de él y examinó su contenido. Había verduras, refrescos, cervezas, queso...

—¡Tenemos pizzas! —dijo Greg abriendo el congelador.

—¿Pizzas? ¿En Noche Buena? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Oye, es lo que he comido los últimos tres años porque me tocaba guardia…

—Ya pero Greg, dado que estás viviendo con un Holmes no sabría que decirte respecto a esa cena tan singular…

—Tu novio come pizzas y es un Holmes.

—Mi novio es la antítesis de los Holmes, así que búsquese otra excusa inspector…

Las llaves sonaron en ese instante y la puerta se abrió poco a poco.

—Estoy en casa —saludó la voz de Mycroft.

Greg suspiró profundamente y salió de la cocina a paso lento. John se acercó un poco se asomó.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? —preguntó Greg ligeramente nervioso.

—Dejé que Anthea se fuera y como ya no tenía más trabajo me pareció una tontería hacerte esperar —dijo acercándose a él y dándole un beso casto en los labios —. Además, ya que vino mi pequeño hermano y su querido doctor…

John tosió para hacerse notar y saludó con la mano.

—A ti no te saludaré con un beso doctor Watson —le dijo sonriente mientras abría el armario de la izquierda y dejaba su abrigo allí.

John puso los ojos en blanco y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No será necesario, gracias —le respondió antes de meterse dentro de la cocina.

—¿Qué tal el pavo? —preguntó Mycroft a Greg mientras seguía a John.

—El pavo pues… —murmuró Greg siguiéndole —. Un fiasco —dijo al darse cuenta que el pavo crudo seguía sobre el mueble.

Mycroft rió y sacó su teléfono móvil, tras teclear unos segundos se volvió y sonrió a Greg.

—Nos traerán la cena en una hora —dijo sonriendo.

John subió al piso superior y tomó una ducha antes de la cena, luego se vistió y decidió despertar a Sherlock que seguía dormido. Como si fuera un niño, tuvo que obligarle a peinarse y a ponerse una corbata con ese traje, por mucho que le encantara el cuello de Sherlock y el comienzo de su torso.

Un rato más tarde, ya estaban en comedor. Era una mesa amplia, para más de doce comensales, pero por suerte estaban todos sentados a la mitad, Greg y Mycroft juntos frente a Sherlock y John.

—¿Qué le has pedido a Santa Claus, Sherlock? —preguntó el pelirrojo antes de comer un poco de pavo.

—Un montón de pasteles —le dijo este en un gruñido —. De los cuales tu no te comerás ninguno…

John cogió la coma inmediatamente y bebió un poco de vino para ocultar su risa, Greg sin embargo apretó la mano de Mycroft para que no respondiese.

—Es evidente lo que os habéis regalado el uno al otro… —dijo —. Solo con mirar el envoltorio se sabe.

—Algunos no tenemos ni idea —se quejó Greg.

—Algunos sois idiotas.

Greg suspiró y agitó la cabeza.

—¿Ni en nochebuena te puedes callar? —preguntó.

Sherlock rió y continuó comiendo. Tras el postre, fueron al salón a tomar una copa. Los cuatro estaban en silencio, John se había acostumbrado al silencio de Sherlock pero Greg estaba verdaderamente inquieto.

—Podríamos ver una peli —comentó emocionado.

Mycroft alzó la cabeza y le miró sin entender.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sherlock —. Es una estupidez, además un clásico de las familias aburridas.

—Bueno, ya que estamos en silencio y aburridos que menos que cumplir la tradición —le respondió Greg antes de mirar a Mycroft esperando una aprobación por parte de este.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y le pasó el mando de la tele.

—Creo que en la BBC daban una, empieza en cinco minutos.

John cambio su postura y suspiró aliviado. Greg encendió la televisión e inmediatamente fue a hacer unas palomitas.

—Que novio con más entusiasmo te has buscado —le comentó Sherlock.

Mycroft sonrió y le miró desde su posición.

—Lo sé —le respondió antes de sonreír burlonamente.

Justo cuando la película comenzaba, Greg llegó con unos refrescos y un gran cuenco de palomitas. Greg se colocó al lado de Mycroft y se apoyó un poco en él. John y Sherlock sin embargo siguieron los dos cada uno en un sillón.

"_Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado"_

Mycroft ladeó la cabeza sin entender el título, pero cuando empezó y vio ese cachorro de raza Akita miró inmediatamente a su hermano menor.

—Creo que no deberíamos de ver esa película… —susurró.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó John extrañado.

Sherlock miró de reojo a Mycroft, negó con la cabeza mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina. El político solo suspiró.

—Da igual, disculpad. Sigamos.

La película, trataba sobre la vida de un profesor de universidad que un día en la estación de tren se encuentra un cachorro en una caja cartón. Se lo lleva a casa para cuidar de él hasta que encuentren a su dueño, pero finalmente lo adoptan.

Mycroft miró atentamente a Sherlock y lo vio hundido en sillón abrazándose sus rodillas. Suspiró. No había sido buena idea verla.

En la película, Hachi cogió la costumbre de esperar a su dueño todos los días en la estación a que el volviera de trabajar hasta que un día el profesor murió en la estación y el perro se quedó esperándolo durante nueve años a que regresara hasta que al final murió cerca de los andenes recordando a su profesor.

Mycroft no había perdido de vista a Sherlock en ningún momento y conforme avanzaba la película vio como el muchacho lloraba en silencio. Vio como Greg se iba a levantar pero lo apretó contra él y le besó la cabeza.

—Oye que me hago pis… —se quejó el policía.

—¿Qué te ha parecido Sherlock? —preguntó John con una sonrisa —. Ha sido encantadora…

El detective inspiró con fuerza y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba. Se fue hasta su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Tragó saliva con fuerza y aporreó el colchón con frustración. Era un hombre adulto, no podía ponerse así por una gilipollez. Por un simple recuerdo.

—¡Sherlock! —exclamó John desde abajo y fue rápidamente a la escaleras.

—No le siga —pidió Mycroft —. Es… Seguro que necesita estar solo.

John miró al piso superior antes de dirigir su vista hacia Mycroft y suspirar.

—¿Me puedes contar que le ha pasado o tendré que averiguarlo?

Greg se incorporó para dejarle sitio libre. Él también había visto como Sherlock salía del salón llorando como un niño de cinco años y desde luego quería saber porque.

**Continuará**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parejas**: Mystrade & Johnlock

**Géneros**: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Rating**: M

**Nota**: Regalo para arcee93, ¡escogí el segundo reto! Pero que sea lo que querías, que te guste y que no me llames ñoña!

**¡Feliz año a todos y todas!**

* * *

**Hikari**

**Capítulo 02**

El silencio perduró entre los adultos durante unos segundos más donde solo se escuchaba el tintineo de las cervezas. Mycroft parecía estar pensando un largo discurso pero a decir verdad solo estaba decidiendo que palabras usar para explicarse.

John se levantó nervioso, llevó el bol de palomitas a la cocina y regresó al instante.

—Cuéntamelo por favor —pidió poniendo los brazos en jarras —. Es muy frustrante no saber absolutamente nada de la vida de Sherlock, me gustaría poder ayudarle en algo…

—Cuando Sherlock tenía ocho años nuestro padre regresó de un viaje de negocio. Venía de Tokio y como llegó en Enero y el cumpleaños de Sherlock ya había pasado le trajo un perro de la raza akita a modo de regalo —explicó Mycroft.

—¿Cómo el de la película? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft asintió y se pasó la mano por los labios.

—Por ese momento, Sherlock lo estaba pasando mal en clase. Los chicos estaban forzando lazos de amistad y en todo apartaban a Sherlock, nunca pareció importarle demasiado pero además de no tener amigos le insultaban todos los días así que ese cachorro fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle. Le llamó Hikari, que significa luz y básicamente obligó al veterinario a que lo inscribiera en la cartilla con un kanji.

John suspiró y se sentó en un asiento, empezó a imaginarse por dónde venían los tiros, pero aún así dejo que Mycroft siguiera hablando.

—Iban juntos a todos los lados, nunca se separaban y el humor de Sherlock mejoró mucho durante los dos años que el perro estuvo con nosotros.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Greg apoyando el codo en el brazo del sofá y mirándole.

—Lo atropelló un camión. Un día iban de paseo, Sherlock cruzo la carretera y cuando llamó a Hikari pasó un camión a toda velocidad y lo arrolló.

—Que palo… —murmuró Greg.

—No reaccionó entonces, pero sé que estaba dolido. En ese momento comenzó la adolescencia y todo se fue truncando. No creo que fuese culpa de la muerte del perro pero eso le dolió mucho.

John miró al vacío unos segundos y luego se puso de pie. Caminó con decisión hacia las escaleras para subir a la habitación.

—No le gusta que se compadezcan de él Doctor Watson —le recordó Mycroft.

—¿No me digas? —le dijo John molesto mientras desaparecía en la habitación superior.

Cruzó el pasillo y se metió en la habitación que le habían asignado. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y encendió la luz.

—Te odio —le espetó a Sherlock.

—Déjame en paz —murmuró Sherlock rotando en el colchón y encogiéndose.

—No me da la gana —le dijo John acercándose —. Te ocurre algo, hay un recuerdo que te duele y no me lo cuentas. ¡Somos pareja por el amor de Dios!

—No voy a convertirme en un… —gruñó Sherlock escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Un qué Sherlock? ¿Un humano? —le dijo alzando las manos al aire exasperado —. Todos tenemos sentimientos, incluso tú señor Detective. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que te preocupa, que es aquello que te duele y no sabes cómo explicarlo. Odio enterarme por los demás.

—A Mycroft le encanta contar mis vergüenzas, habla con él.

—Tú eres mi novio, no Mycroft —dijo John acercándose a la cama, le cogió de un hombro y le empujó hasta colocarlo bocarriba.

El rostro de Sherlock estaba cubierto de lágrimas, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

—Por favor, habla conmigo Sherlock. Soy tu otra mitad, soy el único que te comprende y respalda.

El detective tragó saliva con fuerza y se incorporó, apoyó su frente contra la de John y le besó.

—Lo sé —susurró antes de volver a besarle —. Sé que eres el único.

John suspiró contra sus labios y se inclinó sobre él sin romper el beso. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura y le agarró las manos para ponerlas por encima de su cabeza.

—Eres un idiota… —dijo John entre dientes.

—Oh Dios mío cállate…

John hundió su mano izquierda en la nuca de Sherlock mientras que transformaba el beso en una lucha por el poder. Concretando quien manejaría los hilos esa noche. Uno al otro se devoraban entre suspiros y mordidas.

—Joder… —suspiró Sherlock apartándose un poco para tomar aire.

—¿Cansado detective?

La voz de John envió un escalofrío a lo largo de su columna, sonrió.

—Más le gustaría Doctor Watson.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, con John aún sobre sus muslos y fueron quitándose la ropa a tirones. John había abandonado el jersey navideño tradicional por esa vez y llevaba un traje de chaqueta y corbata. Sherlock sonrió y tras desanudarle el adorno fue desabotonando uno a uno todos los botones mientras mordía hasta dejar marca la piel expuesta.

John gimió con suavidad y se arqueó hacia delante. Coló una mano por el cuello de la camisa de este haciéndole dar un respingo.

—Tienes las manos heladas —se quejó Sherlock antes de besarle los labios.

—Cállate.

John le dio un empujón para tumbarle y acabó quitándose la camisa. Se inclinó sobre Sherlock y rápidamente le quitarle las prendas de la parte superior. Cuando descubrió su torso, se relamió y se inclinó sobre él.

—No hagas eso —pidió mientras John besaba el torso.

—Tarde —respondió el médico antes de morderle un pezón.

Sherlock gimió y se arqueó hacia atrás, frotando su cuerpo contra el de John. Le odiaba. Aquel maldito médico había descubierto más partes sensibles en su cuerpo que el mismo en treinta años.

Y no era justo.

—Hijo de… Joder… —gimió de nuevo cuando John pasó al otro pezón.

El médico rió entre dientes y tras repetir la acción fue bajando poco a poco por todo su vientre. Besando allí, mordiendo allá. Delineó con la lengua el hueso de la cadera de Sherlock solo para ver como temblaba de pura impaciencia.

—Idiota… —murmuró Sherlock notando como el sudor le bajaba por la frente.

—Yo también te quiero.

Sherlock bufó y cerró los ojos mientras John le desabrochaba el pantalón. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su pulso subió un poco más. Había estado desnudo ante John muchas veces pero siempre le resultaba algo tan íntimo que le ponía de los nervios.

Los calzoncillos fueron lo segundo en ser quitado y John gimió al ver la brillante erección de Sherlock casi rozar su estómago. Sherlock suspiró y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose ligeramente impotente ante la situación.

—No sabes lo hermoso que estás así… —susurró.

Sherlock se dejó caer contra los cojines, se abrió un poco de piernas y las flexionó. John le miraba con tranquilidad, acariciando su propia erección por encima de la ropa que aún le quedaba.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y se concentró en el sonido que hacía la tela contra la mano de John. Sonrió de medio lado y movió un pie para acariciar el bulto con sus dedos.

—Mmmm… Sí, bien… —susurró.

Sherlock presionó el glande con el dedo gordo del pie pero luego lo apartó.

—Hazlo —pidió.

John abrió los ojos, se inclinó sobre él y lo besó.

—¿Sí…? —susurró moviendo sus labios sobre los de Sherlock.

—Quiero… —respondió Sherlock antes de besarlo —. Que me hagas tuyo.

John sonrió con autosuficiencia antes de apartarse. Se quedó de pie en el suelo y regresó al lado de Sherlock en cuanto se desnudó. Apartó los cojines lanzándonoslos a todos lados y apartó las sábanas para meterse debajo.

Sherlock rodeó la cintura de John con sus piernas y lo apretó contra él con fuerza.

—Joder —gimió cuando el miembro de John rozó su entrada.

—Impaciente —susurró John.

Sherlock rió y agitó la cabeza. A tientas, buscó una almohada y la colocó bajo su zona lumbar para quedar un poco alzado mientras John se lamía la mano y la movía alrededor de su erección.

El detective giró un poco la cabeza para verlo mejor y le imitó en cada acción pero rápidamente recibió una palmada en la mano.

—No te toques —le ordenó John.

—Ah, ¿tú si puedes y yo no? —preguntó apartando la mano.

—Yo me estoy lubricando, no tocando —dijo volviendo a lamerse la mano para dejar su erección cubierta de saliva.

—Capullo.

—¿Quieres que te folle o no? —preguntó John sonriendo —. Porque puedo dejarte aquí si quieres…

—No seas idiota… —murmuró Sherlock, se incorporó un poco y movió su mano alrededor de la erección de John —. Vamos, hazlo —pidió.

John apartó la mano con delicadeza y tras lamerse dos dedos lo introdujo con lentitud en Sherlock.

—Nunca me gustó esta parte —se sinceró el detective apretando los ojos.

—Merece la pena con lo que viene detrás, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sherlock se mordió el labio y elevó las caderas cuando John metió sus dedos completamente.

—Joder —se quejó aguantando el aire.

John besó su vientre, sus muslos. Esperando con paciencia a que Sherlock se relajara y que le dejara mover sus dedos.

—¿Qué le has pedido a Santa? —preguntó distraídamente.

—Lubricante —gruñó Sherlock —. No me hables de Santa ahora que pierdo la concentración…

John se echó a reír, Sherlock le siguió y fue cuando aprovechó para mover los dedos y acariciarle la próstata, haciéndole gemir esta vez de placer.

—¿Todo bien? —susurró John con voz tranquila.

—Métemela ya, John —exigió Sherlock.

John sacó los dados con lentitud, agarró su miembro y le penetró con la misma parsimonia que usaba siempre. Aquello desesperaba a Sherlock, odiaba la lentitud y cuando estaba tan desespeprado.

—Más rápido…

—No, que luego no te puedes sentar.

Sherlock apretó la sábana con los puños y elevó un poco las caderas para terminar de encajar con John. Tomó aire y lo aguantó durante unos segundos antes de soltarlo con tranquilidad. John se puso sobre él y le besó en los labios, el pecho le sudaba al igual que su frente, pero sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¿Todo bien? —murmuró contra el oído de Sherlock.

—Mmm… Sí —susurró este moviéndose debajo de él.

John arrastró la frente por el toso de Sherlock mientras sacaba su miembro, luego lo volvió a meter y sonrió. Tardó unos minutos en coger un ritmo que Sherlock tolerara pero en cuanto lo encontró no paró.

Sherlock retorciéndose bajo él, gimiendo su nombre y exigiéndole que por Dios fuera más deprisa era algo tan fascinante que merecía la pena mantener ese maldito ritmo.

—John… —murmuró Sherlock cerrando los ojos —. Joder, lo necesito.

El médico tragó aire y agarró fuertemente las manos de Sherlock. El sonido rítmico de sus testículos chocar le distraía, costándole el habla.

—¿Quieres tocarte? —murmuró.

—Lo necesito… —suplicó Sherlock —.Ah… Joder, vuelve a hacer eso.

John rió contra su oído y le soltó una de las manos para bajarla a la erección de Sherlock. La garró con firmeza y comenzó a masturbarle al ritmo de las embestidas. Los gemidos se convirtieron en grito unísono que exigía más y más.

Más velocidad, más potencia en los movimientos.

Sherlock se arqueó elevando sus caderas mientras se corría sobre su pecho. Gemía el nombre de John entre gruñidos, respirando entrecortadamente. El médico se vino poco después, cuando dio una fuerte embestida y presionó la próstata de Sherlock.

—Ah, dios —exclamó —. Dios.

Cuando salió de Sherlock se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo. El detective alzó una mano cansado y le acarició la cabeza.

—Feliz Navidad John —murmuró.

El médico le besó el torso y se abrazó a él mientras cerraba los ojos listo para dormirse.

—Feliz Navidad, cariño —murmuró.

**FIN**

* * *

**arcee93, ¡espero que te haya gustado! ¡Y no soy una ñoña!**


End file.
